unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Manticore
Leave a message. Yo man! I'm here! Hey, go check out my article on the Forerunners. What do you think? --Lordofmonsterisland 15:55, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Template:USERNAME This template doesn't seem to work (on here or Halopedia). You know how much I suck at templates and MediaWiki stuff so could you try and find what the problem is? Thanks, ' simon rj ' 16:04, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I am confused Well, my user name is Misterchief and I just finished editing my user page and a bunch of other unfinished pages, so when I clicked on the main page and clicked on "a random user" it was linked to my user page. Did I do something wrong or is it just there to instill fear into the hearts of the other users? If I did something wrong, I would like to know how to fix it. Misterchief 00:26, 6 January 2008 (UTC) MonoBook? Or other Skin? I'm recommending that we have a default skin like MonoBook (So we can have that users very cool logo) or another for reasons I can't decide...Sauronas Churchill 12:59, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Sure, just let me know when you've finished making it. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 13:19, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Unblock me please I'm back from my recent holiday now, can you unblock me on Halopedia please :)? Incendiary 09:45, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Recon Can I plz have recon, so i canz pwnz all my homies? :P Lol... Seriously...I stopped by to say hi. So...Hi... :P ROLFLOL! SPARTAN-118 :hai — Manticore [ Admin • ] 16:45, 10 July 2008 (UTC) MORE LINKS These pages: Igido Nosa Hurru and Ogada Nosa Fasu had delete tags on them because they had no external links so, I've added 3 links to each of these pages: Ogada Nosa Fasu and Igido Nosa Hurru. One on the Hunterpage, one on the Marines page, and another one on Igido Nosa Hurru and the last one is on the Ogada Nosa Fasu. So please can you take off the deletion tag? Regards, Misterchief 21:33, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Vandal Already sent this to Simon, but probably should send it to you as well, especially since I haven't seen him on as often. http://unhalo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.148.57.1 This dude looks like he wants a ban, as he has been replacing pages with the word "poop." Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 19:46, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Banned, thanks. — Manticore [ Admin • ] 10:28, 8 August 2008 (UTC) My new RFA I started a new RFA, which can be found at the RFA article. You, being an admin, I thought ought to know. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 12:23, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Moar bannage Some idiot making personal attacks on Talk: War on Pants. Ban him or warn him for personal attackage, I suggest: http://unhalo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.111.37.112 --[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 22:02, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Done. — Manticore [ Admin • ] 14:49, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Why did you lock my userpage??? -- [[User:PATX|'PATX']] 20:18, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Voting Hello. I am trying to get as many Gruntipedians to vote on Pork Chops fate, Live or Die. If you want to vote, click here, then go to the discussion page, then vote. Ban You banned me a month ago for 1 day and I was unaware of it. I just found out. Well, what does: Stop reverting admins. mean? Get to me as soon as possible. ''Meat''[[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 06:01, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :How observant of you. See http://unhalo.wikia.com/index.php?title=G%C3%BCe%C3%9Fty_Per%C3%9F%C3%B6ny_Thingy&action=history — Manticore [ Admin • ] 07:12, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::If that was a user/admin. then why didn't he have User: before the article name. I thought it was just a crap article. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] ''Taters...'' 01:27, 30 December 2008 (UTC) lol Why are you on the "shit people complain about" category? I was just perusing the the wikia when I find a link: It went to your page. It is as if you are the main target for comedy! lol Misterchief 04:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Time to clean up Manticore could you just erase all the articles in the candidates for deletion category all thats in there was crap and it only justs takes up digital space. B